


Affectionate

by Vermellraev



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, Snow, both are whipped for each other, falling in love with Heeseung made Sunghoon someone else, this is very soft, wrote this while listening to aurora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev
Summary: Sunghoon had to admit it.He has never, ever been an affectionate person.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Affectionate

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read it with the music I was listening to while writing it you can search the song "exist for love" by Aurora.
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language so please be kind when pointing out any mistakes, also thank you for reading!

Sunghoon had to admit it, he wasn't used to... well, this.

In his 18 years of life, even when he has had many friends and different relationships, he's never been an affectionate kind of person.

Even when he was very used to meet and befriend lots of people in short periods of time since he had a very active social life having to juggle school, training at BigHit and practicing as a figure skater, the friends he had, no matter how close to him they were, always kept their distance when it came to physical affection.

Even Jake and Jay, who he actually lived with, were no exception to this rule.

Sure, they hugged sometimes or held hands but not too often, they just didn't feel like it, it wasn't natural for them to be glued to each other, maybe Jake was a bit more affectionate, often giving him pats on the back or touching his shoulder but not too much either.

It was part of his nature, Sunghoon was simply a very reserved and often distant person.

And it wasn't because of anything bad, it wasn't as if he purposely tried not to touch anybody because of a certain reason, it simply wasn't in his nature to be touchy and everybody who he considered important was okay with it, Jake and Jay included, they were friends anyways, very good friends.

But... To be honest...

Being in a reality show changed his life completely and the best way he could describe it was as if his life was suddenly put on full speed, as if I-Land was some sort of boost he took and now everything was one hundred times quicker and more intense.

To think it took him more than a month to realize he debuted.

A month for him to be able to sit down and actually think of who he was right now, what he was doing after the reality show, after he left I-Land as a new member of Enhypen.

Well, in said show something happened.

And oh, Sunghoon couldn't help but smile every time he thought of that, every time he thought of that one guy he got close to just because he knew that by his side his chances of debuting were higher.

But oh that reason will vanish quickly, he didn't stay by this guy's side because of that, not anymore at least, sure it might have been a good plan but things didn't go as planned.

He was just a silly teenager back then, 16 years old and with the nickname of "Ice Prince" who he really thought fit him well because of two things: first, the obvious reference to his life as a figure skater who was considered to be "handsome" but also to his quiet and cold personality, ah, edgy teenager Sunghoon liked to brag about having such personality back then, always cool, always composed, that's the Sunghoon he wanted to show in front of the camera.

Well, at least back then.

At least until he happened.

Until Lee Heeseung happened.

He knew of Heeseung even before entering I-Land, I mean, ignoring his existence was almost impossible since he was the ace trainee of BigHit, meaning every person who was a trainee back in 2018 knew who he was. Everybody used to talk so much about him also, and Sunghoon couldn't blame them, Heeseung was so kind, so helpful, so talented and handsome.

Add all that to Sunghoon's obvious crush on him, like that one day he saw him for the first time ever and his stupid self couldn't help but say how handsome Heeseung was a little too loudly, so loud that a staff heard him say this and called Heeseung over so he could teach him how to dance.

Sunghoon was very nervous back then... 

But that's another story for another time.

They really couldn't bond too much during this time given the fact that they had different schedules, Heeseung was in another group of trainees, so they'd see each other only sometimes.

They never had the time to bond like how they did while being on I-Land, I mean they literally lived together in I-land for months and often sleeping in the same room.

So all that brings us here, where he was right now, sitting on the large, white leather sofa at their dorm on a Saturday afternoon, in the apartment they shared as Enhypen, with Heeseung's head resting on his thigh and his own fingers stroking the soft red locks of the older boy.

Who would've thought, Ice Prince stone cold Park Sunghoon stroking Lee Heeseung's hair, a guy he wasn't super close to, a guy he didn't talk to much a few months ago, with a soft smile and soft eyes, I mean, everything was so fucking soft that sometimes he'd even stroke Heeseung's cheeks.

If you told Sunghoon he'd be doing this a few months ago he would've laughed.

\- "You'll make me fall asleep if you keep touching me like that, Sunghoonie" - Heeseung's soft, sleepy voice filled Sunghoon's eardrums in the most loving way possible, his voice was just so, so nice to hear... Always, Sunghoon could hear him talk endlessly, it was a real shame Heeseung was quiet most of the time.

But it was winter and they were blessed by the moon with a lot of snow this year, making the scene even more romantic, even more poetic and with that, Sunghoon's need of pulling Heeseung closer to him, and the warmth of his heart grew bigger.

\- "It'd be actually great if you fell asleep, Heeseung" - He answered looking down at the other's face, aware of his voice sounding disgustingly sweet, he gave up a while ago, Heeseung had this effect on him. - "You need to rest" -

Fucking shit, when did he become such a simp?

The others weren't here to laugh at his face, they decided to go out and enjoy the snow while they could, taking all the necessary precautions of course, considering Covid-19 was still a very prevalent issue, but both of them decided to stay inside.

Heeseung because he was tired and didn't feel like going out and Sunghoon because he really treasured the little alone time he had with the ace.

Ah, sometimes he really wanted Heeseung all to himself...

And Heeseung let out a gentle laugh at his comment, still sounding a bit sleepy and then he sat up, surprising Sunghoon who wanted to keep caressing him.

Heeseung was the embodiment of warmth, so easy to get along with, he felt cosy, his presence making Sunghoon feel comfortable and wanting to stay by his side all day if possible and maybe it was that same warmth the one that ended up melting the ice around the ice prince, as stated before, he gave up a while ago, after merely two weeks of being by his side in I-Land, deciding he didn't give a shit about competition anymore, Heeseung was home and he felt right.

At one point he even thought of Heeseung being his main reason to debut, obviously, Sunghoon wouldn't give up his dreams for his love but oh, it helped, it helped so much knowing Heeseung would be by his side on this journey.

The latter smiled at him once again, oh but even his smile was comforting, and hugged him, now resting his cheek on Sunghoon's collarbones, making his chin rest on the top of his head and the black haired couldn't help but smile at the endearing action, hugging him back and leaving a kiss on his forehead. The older's arms around his waist, both sharing warmth as they both looked through the window of the living room, mmm... Snow looked even prettier when they were together.

\- "It's cold, Sunghoonie" - The red haired whispered, playing with the fabric of Sunghoon's gray sweater with one of his hands. - "Hug me tighter..." -

Oh what a spoiled boy has he made of Heeseung, look at him asking such things from him, but who was Sunghoon to deny him of it? he wasn't a cruel beast who had no heart, might be a little frozen but it was there. 

So here you had Sunghoon smiling like a fool while hugging Heeseung tighter to his chest, leaning down a bit so Heeseung could kiss him on the cheek while this was happening, hearing him let out a sweet laugh.

\- "My pretty Sunghoon" - Heeseung giggled kissing his cheek repeatedly, giving special attention to the beautiful moles on that side of his face.

Pretty?

What a fucking annoying, underwhelming and overrated word, oh Sunghoon has been called "pretty" his entire fucking life, so much so now he wouldn't even react to it.

"Pretty"

Oh but maybe when Heeseung said it, it made sense, right? Heeseung thought of him as being pretty.

Why did that make him feel so happy? why did it make his heart clench in such a way?

Was this what love made you feel?

It just made sense... it did, especially when Heeseung said it like that, looking into his eyes and smiling while doing so.

It made his heart jump and dance and his cheeks heat up.

\- "It's cold, baby" - He replied, kissing Heeseung on the lips gently, tasting the honey lip balm the other was wearing while doing so, a short and sweet kiss just to remind him of how lucky he was.

Soon enough they were back to cuddling again, Heeseung's hands stroking his chest over the clothes, up and down as if he was trying to keep Sunghoon warm.

I mean sure, Sunghoon has never been affectionate.

Like, ever.

He was used to show love in other ways, often thinking his love language was all about being there for who he loved rather than kissing them or touching them in general.

But with Heeseung...

Heeseung was different, everything was so different with Heeseung. Sunghoon needed to touch him, needed to feel him, he needed the warmth so much that he was the one who started with the physical affection, he was the one looking for hugs and touches while they were still in the reality show, Sunghoon was just so so attracted to him.

And Heeseung was so, so responsive of everything he did, Sunghoon never once felt uncomfortable.

Now, at 5:35 pm, laying on the couch of the dorm with Heeseung's pretty face resting on his chest as they watched a movie, feeling occasional kisses there and on his neck and him not being able to even pay attention to the fucking movie, it was better to see Heeseung react to it, one hundred times more interesting, Sunghoon thought about how whatever he did, whatever love made him do to get this close to Heeseung.

He didn't fucking regret it, not one bit.

Fuck the edgy reputation he had as the "cool ice prince", he'd rather be who he was right now.

Sunghoon didn't regret it, he couldn't, not after feeling the warmth of Heeseung.

Maybe, Heeseung was right.

Maybe he was affectionate after all.


End file.
